You Make Me Feel Special
by thenameiskay
Summary: My take on how Jackson and Allison's conversation should have went. Takes place during episode six.


"What are you doing?" The sound of the gruff voice in the silent hallway caused Allison to jump. She turned around to see Jackson standing behind her. He had dark bags under his eyes, probably due from the lack of sleep. He also looked very pale. Allison gave him a confused look before she responded.

"Just researching for my history project..." She said quietly and went back to reading. She heard a thud as his bag hit the ground. He slowly slid down the lockers until they were sitting side by side. There was a tense silence that filled the air around him. Allison tried to focus on her book, but failed when Jackson spoke up.

"I-I'm... sorry..." Jackson whispered and looked down at his hands that were in his lap. Allison turned to stare at him in surprise. Did he really just say that? She thought as she waited for him to say something else.

"I've been such a jerk to you... uh and Scott" Allison shook her head and went back to reading. Sure, he's saying he's sorry. He doesn't mean it though.

"You do know that I'm sorry, right?" He asked trying to get her to talk.

"You're saying it, but you don't really mean it" She pursed her lips and went back to reading.

"No, no. I mean it, really. I act like such a jerk and you don't deserve it" She glanced up at him and looked into his eyes. Wow... he really is sorry... she thought and closed her book. He continued to look at her while she sat her book down.

"Okay, I believe you, but why are you saying this now?" She kind of felt weird for asking this. He was actually being nice and she was just putting him on the spot. Still, he must have a really good reason for doing this. Apologizing is not something Jackson usually does. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and licked his chapped lips.

"I really like you..." Allison could've sworn she saw him blush, though it was so light against his paled cheeks. "a-and Scott... I thought maybe we could uh get to know each other better" She tilted her head slightly as she thought about it. It would be very awkward, all three of them hanging out together. Maybe it would help them get to understand each other. She nodded and the corners of Jackson's lips turned upwards in a slight smile.

"There's just one thing I have to ask though... Why... Why were you such a jerk to us?" She mumbled and chewed on her lip as she waited for a reply. Jackson sighed, but said nothing. He stayed quiet for so long that Allison debated whether she should read her book or not.

"Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then some kid… Some kid just comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?" Allison glanced up at him curiously.

"No, I don't." She replied.

"Well, it feels like something's been… It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do anything. Anything in the world to get it back." Jackson was staring off into the distance now while Allison thought about what she should say. Scott has been getting a lot of recognition on the field, lately. Now that she thinks about it, he's the only one who actually scores for the team.

"Look, Jackson, I know you're upset. I really do, but... you're the captain of the team, ya know? You are responsible to keep your team riled up and to make sure you guys win. And you have won a lot of games, lately. Surely, you should be proud of that." Allison tried to lighten the mood by telling Jackson this. She doesn't know Jackson that well, but it seems like he really puts his life into lacrosse. It's like he needs to be the star, the one everyone is proud of, for him to feel good about himself. This made her very worried, maybe that's why he looks so sick, because he is stressed out from the games.

"I-I'm happy that are team is doing so well, it's just... I wish I was the cause of it. It's not about me anymore, it's all about Scott..." Jackson trailed off and looked down at his hands again. She heard him sniffle but knew better than to ask if he was crying. That would probably embarrass him or something. She put her hand on his knee, trying to comfort him. He looked up at her with glossy eyes.

"Jackson... you are amazing at lacrosse, okay? You have such talent and skill. You put so much passion into the game, more than anyone else puts in. You are the heart of the team, the captain. You can't break now, your team needs you. If you aren't there to keep them strong, they will fall apart. Sure, Scott scores a lot, but he's not the captain, you are. And you need to step up and prove to everyone that you are worthy of that position. I know you are, you just need to show everyone else. Your time will come, Jackson. It will."

Allison smiled once she finished, proud of herself for saying what she did. It was all completely true, too. Jackson contemplated what she said for a moment and broke out into a genuine grin. It wasn't one of the weak ones he had gave her earlier, this one actually made her heart flutter and pulse race. Shakily, he placed his hand over hers that was on his knee.

"Thank you, so much. That really means a lot to me that you said that" Allison blushed at the contact of his hand and at his words. She would never admit this to anyone, but she loved being here with Jackson. She loved that she could make him smile and that he opened up to her so easily. He trusted her and that alone made her feel so special. She had never felt this way before. Sure, she really liked Scott and he made her happy too. But Jackson had told her things he had never told anyone before, he shared his feelings. Scott never does that, he keeps everything to himself. Allison knows it's wrong that she feels like this with Jackson instead of her boyfriend. But it was so damn true that she just can't deny it.

"You're welcome..." She whispered and slowly rested her head on his shoulder. Allison could feel him gasp in surprise, then relax and let his head lay against hers. Allison could feel her heart race as Jackson brushed his thumb across her hand. Suddenly, the bell rang causing both of them to jump. She reluctantly removed her head from his shoulder and turned to pick up her things. Jackson slung his bag over his shoulder and helped her gather her things. Students had begun to fill the hall and yet they both stood there, staring at each other.

"Well, I should... uh..." Jackson pointed his thumb over his shoulder, towards the school's exit since that was their last period for the day. Quickly and without thinking, Allison walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek. She let her pink lips linger against his now blushed cheek for a moment before she pulled away. His jaw was agape as he stared at her. Allison blushed and mumbled a "sorry" and started to walk away. She stopped once she felt a familiar hand grasp hers.

Allison didn't have time to respond as she was spun around and pulled into a tight embrace. She snuggled into the warmth that was radiating from Jackson. He pulled back a little to look at her. She gasped in shock once his lips touched hers. The kiss was filled with passion and it was so gentle. Allison hadn't expected Jackson to kiss her like that. It was different from the way she and Scott kissed. Their kisses were hard and usually lead to making out and getting caught. Yet, her and Jackson's kiss was so full of emotion it made her feel light headed. When they pulled away, their cheeks were flushed and their hearts were beating rapidly.

"Thanks... again" Jackson said and turned on his heel, walking down the hall and past the numerous students who were oblivious to the breath taking moment they had just shared. Allison stared after him as she watched him leave.


End file.
